runfandomcom-20200215-history
Wormhole
Introduction The Wormhole is a major plot point in Run 3. The Wormhole was first identified by the Student but first shown in-game in the cutscene "Wormhole in Sight," which is shown after beating Level T-7. It is thought to be reached from an unreleased tunnel known as The Runway. After beating Level T-7 and discovering the Wormhole, the achievement A Glimpse of New Places is unlocked. The instructions for unlocking the achievement used to be "locate the first wormhole" (lowercase 'w') suggesting that there might have originally been more than one planned to be in Run 3. The achievement can only be unlocked by beating this particular level, despite the fact that the Wormhole can be seen in the background of several other levels. Some people have been theorizing what the orange dot is in the picture. It is most definitely something on the other side, and not just a distortion of space-time because physics cannot allow such an image to form. In scientific terms, wormholes are hypothetical shortcuts between two points in space-time. However, they are only theoretical and require negative mass to even stay in space-time. Description The following is a brief description of the story involving the Wormhole. More information on the story can be found here. Wormhole in Sight After beating Level T-7, although it can be seen in many other levels, including the bottom of Box Storage Area, part 8. The Skater complains to the Runner that they were "almost there," suggesting that Level T-7 ends very close to the Wormhole, but not close enough to reach it. At first, he doesn't even know what it is, only that they're trying to reach it. The Runner tells him that it is a wormhole and that it connects to another point in the Universe. The Skater asks how they're going to reach it from Level T-7, but the Runner seems like she didn't plan to start from there. She tells him to "Check for any tunnels we missed," instead. Later, in The Way Onwards (N-Tunnel, I-Tunnel, H-Tunnel and the C-Tunnel, maybe more soon) the Runner, Skater, and Student search for a way to the Wormhole while Angel's group is heading home and the Gentleman is making his Memory Evaluation and Coordination Challenge, with the Pastafarian testing the Coordination Challenge; after that, she seeks the Runner. According to the game files, she will join the Runner, Skater, and Student. The Way Onwards is currently still being updated, so the group has not reached the Wormhole yet. In the game's files, there is a tunnel called "The Runway", branching off Level C-9. It has 19 parts and is supposed to lead to the Wormhole. But since it is not yet published, numbers of levels may not be entirely accurate since more levels may be added or scrapped. It is presumed to be cut off in half, similar to that of The Way Back, Plan A, and Plan C. Its existence is confirmed by the developer of Run 3, Player 03. Images AGlimpseOfNewPlaces.png|Wormhole shown in A Glimpse Of New Places. Wormhole.png|The official leaked Wormhole graphic in the Galaxy Map. 1318___ASSET__img_singledpi_texture_wormhole_png.png|The Wormhole Studentwormhole.png|The Student's representation of the Wormhole Category:Game Category:Run 3 Category:Data